


Sorry

by hunters_retreat



Category: Leverage
Genre: Eliot finally gets it!!, Friendship, Gen, The team belongs to Eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing could take away that sting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

"God damn it Parker!"

"You said to bit down if it hurt."

"I didn't think you'd draw blood."

She looked at him for a minute and licked her lips, as if tasting. "Oh. My bad. Sorry."

"Just let me get this finished." His shoulder hurt like hell from where she'd bit down but he didn't really notice it. He'd never had to patch anyone up before. Okay, he had, but never like this. He'd always worked alone and patching someone else was always just a professional courtesy. This though... Parker was his. She was his team and his responsibility and there was nothing that could take that sting away.

He finished stitching the wound closed and Parker smiled softly at him. He took a deep breath before he grabbed her hands, pulling them to his lips and planting a kiss there. "I'm so sorry Parker. I'm ... i'm so sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was a comment fic but I can't seem to find it posted on my livejournal. It was on my computer though so I decided to post it here anyway.


End file.
